bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisara
Demonis Kisara is the Assistant Captain of Sheath's squadron. Information An old fashioned girl with a hatred for oppression, Kisara has died several times, fighting to take down the crown of Valer Kingdom. Her speeches, plastered around it. Her voice, monumental. The demonians looked to her often for help against the crown. Kisara led the first rebellion against Valer Kingdom. The same rebellion that cause her to end her first life as a Tribute of the Wind. She fights with her QuarterStaff of Reformation. A weapon charged with her very being, able to do anything with the shadows. Off the battlefield, she has the grace of an angel. On it, she has the style and skill of a Reaper. Learning everything she knows about combat from Sheath, her abilities tend to revolve around the darker side of her attribute. While she has great attacks, she has even better defense, making it almost impossible to damage her when she's going all out. Her abilities often bend the course of reality to her whim, making it hard for the opponent to counter without truly thinking. A great asset in the Demonian war, Sheath has refused to let her leave her Assistant Captain position without good reason. History As a child, Kisara grew up watching the heartless acts of the crown. The several deaths that they caused due to the citizens worshiping the Demonis Siblings. She watched the beheading of Aqua and Allagar as they aired it live on the television screens all around Valer Kingdom. She rushed to the castle, trying to stop the act that she knew, even though she was a young child, would doom Demonia. As she got there, the King had just finished his accusations of their opposed crimes. The blade from the guillotine went down, ending the lives of Allagar and Aqua Demonis. She was immediatly escorted out of the castle, and thrown into the jailhouse, later to be picked up by her parents, who never came. The television was on, and a live viewing of the 'cleansing of the kingdom' were being aired. It was mainly the crown finding a so-called plausable reason to rid itself of the siblings. Kisara's parents had worshipped the siblings, and were murdered on television for the entire kingdom to see, as it interupted ALL programs. She was let out after. Scared of her home, she slept in the park, to be awoken by her best friend at the time, Titanium. He did his best to cheer her up, comfort her, even give her a place to stay. Fearing an uprising, the crown reacted by killing Titanium's parents, who also were worshiping the siblings. From then on, her and Titanium grew up together, watching more heartless acts. Until the siblings resurfaced IN the kingdom. Astounded, because she watched the beheading herself, Kisara rushed to question them. Only to find all fifteen of them, dead, hanging from the trees in the park. This triggered Kisara's first act of fury. An attack on the castle, she would execute it alone. Titanium tried to stop her, asking her not to risk her life for this. She quickly broke free, but was shot down in front of the castle doors. When she awoke, Senterra, who was pressumed dead, was healing her wounds. The bodies from the trees were decoys. A trick to help the siblings get out of Valer, to avoid death. When Senterra had finished her healing, she sent Kisara back home. Kisara, riled up by the crown's millionth heartless act, decided to take a stand. She began with public speeches, advanced to rallys, and when it only led to more death, rebellion. Kisara led the first rebellion on Valer Kingdom. A rebellion that fell after years of war. The last survivors of the rebellion, were Kisara and Titanium. They were planned, by the king himself, to be brought in for interogation. Mainly because they were not aware of the extention that was the first rebellion. Refusing to be captured by the very thing she despised, she planned to take a knife to her throat. She was stopped at the last second by an appauled Titanium. Her pleading was ignored until they killed an innocent for walking to close to the castle. Titanium began researching, looking for anything that could help them against the crown. He searched day and night until he found an interesting article. Written by a low-key news line called 'The Informer'. They wrote of a myth called "The attributional tributes." And claimed that the Demonis siblings were the first to use it, by their reincarnation in the park. The writers, of course all killed within a day of publishing of the article. In the article, it pinpointed the locations of all of the tributes. All were to be found in a cave. Titanium, along with Kisara, located one. And in the back they found an inscription. It read: Only true to those who ride the wind without fear. Those who struggle, but are not afraid of what is to come. The tribute of Wind stands before you. When they finished reading, a tunnel oppened. It was roaring with fierce winds. Hand in hand, they walked in, as the tunnel closed, and the pain of being torn apart overtook them. They died, hands together, forever linked as one. Gifted, however of eternal reincarnation. Forever life. Reborn into the Valer Kingdom, causing rebellions in every life until Valer itself, finally fell. But only did it fall, with the coming of Eve Mortimer. Kisara and Titanium were the only to survive the fall of Valer Kingdom. Personality Kisara is very old-fashioned. Being born in a time that called for it. She is a very selfless girl, willing to die for her comrades. She is, however, easily broken. Despite her past of being strong in tough spots, the grief hit her hard in her second life. Not being able to age passed 17 has given her a great outlook on her future. She has given her heart to Titanium. Trivia * Kisara and Titanium are actually on their fifty-seventh life. Gallery Kisara4.png Kisara3.png Kisara wut.jpg Kisara Window Stare.jpg Kisara Stare.jpg Kisara Reaper.jpg Kisara w BG.png |} Category:Demonians Category:Reapers Category:Protagonists Category:Demonian Army Members Category:Demonian Generals and Assistant Captains Category:Excalibur Wielders